Blackbeard in Chaldea
by Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: A glimpse into how Edward Teach acts when hanging around Chaldea.


"My goodness!" The scruffy looking man yelled. "what a coincidence!" He yelled more followed by an evil sounding laugh. "Blackbeard has come to see you!" The man declared, pointing at the orange-haired woman who summoned him. Said woman was currently ignoring him, choosing instead to converse with a taller brown-haired woman. "Green is the enemy!" The man finally finished his loud ramblings.

The orange haired woman then left, leaving the scruffy looking man alone with the clearly older of the two. "Ha, I did not mean to chase her away!" He claimed boldly. A sudden and sharp slap caught him on the ear, forcing him to let out a yelp in pain. "Behave yourself and follow me." The remaining woman said, beginning to walk away and out of the room. Blackbeard obliged.

The hallways they exited out to was white and featureless, bar the occasional door that was likewise white. "Pretty dull." Blackbeard noted, his mood souring. The woman leading him did not respond and they continued their trip in silence.

A few twists and turns down pure white corridors later and the pair stopped by a door. The woman opened the door and gestured for Blackbeard to enter. He obliged. The room was fairly standard, a bed on one side and a screen on another. A short distance from the screen was another door of pure white, clearly marked with the letters "W.C." The walls were likewise pure white, which came as no surprise at this point.

"These will be your quarters." The woman explained and then turned to leave. "Wait a minute!" Blackbeard objected, causing her to stop and look at him. "That's it? No names? Nothing for me to do here?" Blackbeard launched a barrage of questions. "I am Da Vinci, you made it clear you are Blackbeard." Da Vinci answered. "And no, nothing to do right now, if Master wished for your assistance she will call for you. Until then occupy yourself with whatever you wish." She finished her explanation and promptly left. Blackbeard had no chance to enquire further.

Another examination of the room revealed it was as featureless as first thought. Blackbeard decided to focus his time on the screen and approached it. As he got close it sprung to life, emitting a blue glow. "Enter name." Was written on it as well as a blank white bar. He assumed it was a space for his name but saw nothing to write with. A quick touch of the bar brought up the alphabet before him, each letter confined to a square. It took him a moment to put two and two together before he gently pressed the "e" key.

"Is this your name?" The screen now read and beneath it was what he had written. "Edward Teach."

The screen went blank again. For a moment Edward feared he had broken it. As he began to contemplate leaving his quarters and grabbing help the screen burst back to life. "Welcome Edward." It had written on top of the screen and to the side was a variety of words contained within uniform sized blue bars. Some of the options seemed interesting but the first he selected read "My Room." The screen went blank again but this time only for a second when it was replaced with what appeared to be a plan for the room itself. Of note were a handful of squares that when looked at in the room itself were just empty spaces.

Edward gave one of the squares a curios poke to see what it would do. An array of furnishing appeared in a list next to the square. He selected a chest. The square changes to a red colour prompting him to turn around and look at the space. Before his eyes a wooden chest slowly manifested out of nowhere forming one cube at a time. He let out a laugh in joy.

One hour later and Edward had finished furnishing his room. A table now sat in the middle of the room and his bed was flanked either side by chests. On the other side of the screen from the door now stood a wardrobe, big enough for a few outfits. Lastly a writing desk, donned with a quill and parchment sat next to the entryway. Unfortunately everything was still a pure white colour but Edward was sure he could remedy that in time.

With no other way to improve his quarters, Edward went back a step to see the screen he saw before. "Entertainment" Was quickly pressed and a long list of options was presented to him. "Anime?" Edward asked out loud. No one answered. With most of the other options being equally foreign to him he decided to venture into the realm of anime.

If someone asked Edward how long he was watching these entertaining Japanese cartoons he would not be able to tell you as he was only snapped away from it when his Master entered his quarters and stood between him and the screen. "Ah, Master how can I help?" He asked as if he did not just spend hours watching anime. "I require your help with the next battle." She said to the point. Edward jumped up in excitement. "Then Blackbeard shall vanquish your foes!" He announced eagerly, fetching his scabbard from the wardrobe. "Lead on Master." He commanded, following his master out of the room dutifully.


End file.
